The Dutchman
by Obersturmbann. Hanz K
Summary: Years after his banishment Hiccup stubbels across a vessel known only in Legend. After forming his own crew of familiar and unfamiliar faces he sets on a jorney, a journey of adventure and revenge. (Pirate)
1. 1) The Daustain Incident

**1). The Daustain Incident**

...It was a clear sky that day, he awoke with Astrid in his arms...

**1747 A.D**

**The Daustain **

**Northern Atlantic **

**British Sovereign Waters**

Hiccup awoke from the sounds of anarchy.

The sounds of the creaking antique hull echoed through the vessel. He could hear the sounds of yelling from his peers.

The ancient ship they had renowned as the Daustain, a former French naval frigate constructed in the 16th century had run aground on a rock cluster, or atleast it had appeared that way.

Leaping from his tattered bunk the 18 year old was dazed and confused on what was going on.

It had just been over 3 years since himself, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were exiled from the isles of Berk and sent adrift on a deteriorating Langskip (Warship), Hiccup and Fishlegs were exiled on the account of treason, false evidence had been constructed. Accusing the two of them of treason and conspiring with Alvin, the Leader of the Outcasts.

No official government report was conceived, they were just blacklisted from the territories of the small but ever growing Empire.

It was this Event which lost him his rightful place on the Berk Throne, Snotlout became the only aire and in Hiccups eyes the perpetrator, Tuffnut would be later banished for leaking information about the corruption the new government under Snoutlout had endured. A noble act by an incredibly stupid and arrogant boy.

Out of common sense and the flicker of Freindship the unlikely group of boys stranded at sea manged to gain control of their vessel, eventually finding a way out of the Arcipelligo and into the Northern Atlantic. After an incursion with the Royal Navy they managed to arrive at the port town of Ringkobing, this however is another story..

Hiccup now fully aware of his surroundings stumbled across the sleeping quarters when he was again struck down.

The large vessel had subsided allowing water to pour through the gun ports. He was then propelled to the opposite side of the vessel as it had once again subsided, ceasing the leakage.

Now inundated with sea water Hiccup gained his footing and walked out of the sleeping quarters.

The vessel was swaying from Port to Starboard, disorientating Hiccup.

Taking a sharp left Hiccup was inches away from crashing into Fishlegs, within that 3 year period all that had changed was his appearance. His prosthetic leg was all the remaining evidence of their former past. He now proudly paraded around in an Officers tunic, formally belonging to the Royal Navy a gift from Captain Rellick. He also boasted a Dutch cutlass of 15th Century design, a rare weapon in this age.

He stood there, bright red and gasping for air.

He gasped, 'Hi..c.cu.p'.

Hiccup replied with a stern voice of displeasure, 'What is going on?'

'The.. ship.. has collided with a shard.. of rocks.' He managed to blurp out, turning a deeper red from his exhaustment of stamina.

'What are those rats at the helm doing?' Hiccup remarked. 'Have they lost sight?'

Fishlegs didn't answer and simply rushed into deck further exhausting himself. As he climbed the creeping steps, being pounced Port to Starboard as the vessel subsided he stated 'Come.. '.

Hiccup followed without hesitation and what he saw stunned him.

The helm of the ship was gone, over half of the frigate had disconnected from the bow. This explained the rattling and creaking of the hull in the later hours of last night.

'How did this happen?' He responded, gasping in surprise.

Tuffnut walking towards the two remarked sarcastically 'Loki is punishing us'. Making a speech gesture with his hands.

Hiccup let a chuckle escape from his mouth, Fishlegs took a more serious tone to the question.

'The split.. in the hull, the one we.. warned Captain Rellik...about, the ship likely..'

Fishlegs was interrupted by Gubble, the former Royal Navy sailor grinned, he had assumed command in the absence of Captain Rellik.

'What are 'ye thick pig lovers standing there for, fold the sail.'

Other Cabinboys were grabbing crates and shifting

The Cabinboys ceased all conversation and rushed to the single remaining mast, damaged from the high winds, a likely cause of the ship splitting they attempted to fold the ancient cloth.

'There's no.. point of saving it..' Fishlegs remarked still gasping for air.

Fishlegs was right, unleashing his Dutch cutlass he began to cut away at the ropes which secured the sails in place. Almost simultaneously the peices of fabric flew from the mast, landing on the black scorched beach beside them.

After over 3 hours of salvaging the ship, carrying every piece of equipment they could find they launched themselves onto the scorched beach. Peering around Hiccup noticed a large cave with what seemed to be a purpose built walkway, an ancient walkway which had seen better days.

'Alright lads, gather round'. Gubble commanded.

There were 12 of them gathered around him, mostly cabinboys of 13-17 years in age who were all in different states of physical and mental condition. Many were disoriented by the crash, querying to themselves on what will happen to them'.

The only common ground they currently shared was the fact that they were soaked from the gusts of rain, poring down.

'Myself, Jangle and Zulu will salvage what we can from the frigate, you toasters will remain here and prepare a camp site.'

'Understand?'

'Yes, 'Captain' they all replied. Gubble allowed a pride smile which blissed his normally demonic face.

Everyone besides Gubble, Jangle and Zulu climbed aboard the Scurage.

Hiccup began to walk away, abandoning the task given to him by acting Captain, Gubble. Fishlegs paced after him.

He walked in the direction of the cave and inspected the walkway, he was startled by the size of the cave which could dock a galleon. The entrance appeared to have been damned to prevent water from entering, this intrigued his bustling imagination.

'Hiccup', Fishlegs shouted.

'What are you doing, if Gubble catches you he will scold you with a Chain.'

'Relax my friend, I am only inspecting this cave'. He replied with a confident tone.

'We can.. do this later, let's focus on the.essentials for now...' he was interrupted by the screaming of the crew setting up the camp.

'DONT'T LEAVE US' they yelled.

Hiccup was confused, looking at the wreck of the Daustain he managed to glimpse at Gubble, Jangle and Zulu rowing on a small boat.

Hiccup and Fishlegs starred in disbelief, Order was now a thing of the past for the survivors.

Temporarily atleast..


	2. 2) Known only in Tale

**2). Known only in Tale**

**1747 A.D**

**Northern Atlantic**

**Uncharted Island**

**British Sovereign Waters**

**14:78 PM**

Hiccup and Fishlegs sprint at pace back towards the temporary camp which the Cabinboys made an impeccable job at setting up.

Fishlegs lagged behind taking deep breaths after yet again exhausting his terrible stamina.

Predictively they were arguing on who should be instated as leader and what the crews next course of action should be. Hiccup stood there tourmented by the disorder they displayed, for the 2 years he had ventured with the Daustain these boys had never displayed a disrespectful or unorganized act. With the lack of leadership they broke down, they were tormented with fear.

Hiccup had had enough of there disordered behavior, he reached into his leather cloak withdrawing a single iron blunder bust.

A standard weapon he had managed to salvage from the Daustain. Amid the chaos he fired a single slug into the sky, the disorder turned to silence. Everybody there was looking at Hiccup...

'Right then lads, it appears we have a lack of clear Leadership.' He sternly yelled.

They all stared to the ground, terrified of Hiccups new aggressive behavior. Fishlegs and Tuffnut even shuddered at his remark.

'I personally believe I should take the helm of our great crew, besides would anyone else here take the responsibility of leadership here?'Hiccup turned.

'I though..'

He was interrupted by a tall thin individual, who had a delicate look to him.

It was Edward, Edward Erdock a distant relative of the former Captain Rellik. Though he appeared to be weak he had an aggressive and threatening nature.

'I take lead of our crew, after all your a pillage Rat who Captain Rellik saves out of kindness..' Edward grunted.

He was struck down almost instantly by Hiccups Dutch cutlass. Barely dodging the attack he looked fearful but resilient.

'A fight you want eh? Well it's a fight you'll lose' Hiccup chuckled.

He drew a cutless and stated 'Come at me Rat..'

He was again struck down and the boys began to chear the fight, Fishlegs protests were clearly displayed but ignored.

Tuffnut roared, 'Bets place your bets, you won't regret.'

Edward had attempted to strike Hiccupp but was grabbed by his stern fingers which echoed this new attribute of his, he began to choke him. He punched Hiccup managing to break free, however he was severely lightheaded Edward pounced on Hiccup. Falling backwards he was challenged at sword point by Edward.

'I win', remarked Edward who was low on stamina and querying to himself on what next course of action to take.

Hiccup lifted his left leg and kicked his ankle, crushing it under the extreme force of his prosthetic limb.

Edward let out a girlish shriek and gasped in horror at the condition of his ankle, his noble stance collapsed and fell flat to the floor in disarray.

Hiccup was offered a hand by Fishlegs, he kindly refused and lingered up by his own strength. Exhausted from the duel he barked out.

'This is my crew now, and I am your Captain.' He grinned with pleasure.

'If you see a problem with this you are free to challenge me, be aware you with be sufficed to actions more barbaric than what I performed on deer Edward here.'

Silence further ensued the camp.

'Our first venture will be that cave, it has a purpose built walkway and has been damned. There is possibly an item of use for us located there.' He made the announcement very casually, failing to capture the same expression which had terrified the crew previously.

Two of the boys remained with Edward, instructed by Fishlegs who Hiccup had just promoted to First mate.

'You showed him, completely decimated his ankle at that rate it will take months to regenerate.' Fishlegs stated.

'Every rebellious individual is scolded, its maintains order and respect.' Hiccup pronounced this in a noble manner, demonstrating his backgrounds superiority.

The crew had fallen silent after this remark, petrified of Hiccup who had once been regarded as a weedy wimp by Crewmembers.

They had reached the entrance of the cave and were looking in displeasure at the blackness of the long dark tunnel, everyone besides Tuffnut and Hiccup were distraught.

Tuffnut yelled 'I am a ghost, ooohhh.'

This jokefull statement echoed throughout the cave and became scarier and more demonic with every square centimeter. Tuffnut bursted into a further laughter as the crew seemed more displeased with what they were soon to ensure.

Hiccup let out a cheerful chuckle, he was not laughing at the joke but Tuffnuts child like attitude which he had retained even in his teenage years.

The group moved forward under the orders of Hiccup, each of them shaking in displeasure.

The cave was large and the ceiling kept exceeding with every meter they moved.

They eventually stumbled accoss a torch, disused long ago, scouting his pockets Hiccupp pulled out an improvised match. He scratched it against the wall it sparked alighting the damp cave and he heldit close to the ancient torch, the cave was alight. Now the cave was alight every angle of the wall could be seen, what little water was in the damned canal glistened and shone.

A demonic shadow leared in the distance.

Hiccup adavanced forwards, the crew did not. Even Tuffnut was dazed in confusion.

'What's the matter?' They still remain dazed, unwillingly Fishlegs pointed.

Hiccup had not yet looked forwarded from when he had lit the torch he was too stunned by his crews childish attitudes, when he turned he was bewildered.

Sitting in a dry dock was a remarkable ship, a ship with large fangs which caused terror in the hearts of the Daustains remaining crew. It's Cannons stretched across the deck and through the portholes and it's sails were a faded white, there ruggedness further enhanced the ships stature.

This ship echoed the tale of the Dutchman, an ancient ship. Commanded by the infamous Davy Jones, the lord of the Sea.


	3. 3) The Ship

**3). The Ship**

**1747 A.D**

**Northern Atlantic**

**Uncharted Island**

**British Sovereign Waters**

**15:38 PM**

The ship sat in the dry dock, almost glaring at the crew and there fearless Captain.

It's demonic charm terrified the crew, not Hiccup. He was intrigued by the fine vessel. How did it arrive here, what happened to her and where are her crew?

They approached the dry dock and were they impressed, precious metals lay untouched for what appeared to be decades they were layered in dust.

Fishlegs peered at the tools and gasped, they were so finely produced, for he proclaimed. 'A work of the Gods.'

Hiccup peered at the Demonic vessel for over 15 minutes. She had layers upon layers of reinforced hull, her main deck consisted of 20 cannons, her gudeck consisted of 22 heavy cannons, her stern was large and stacked up a further 2 levels and included an assortment of inspection balcony's like the traditional Dutch galleons of old. He enjoyed the decrotive features , such as the Demon inspired port-holes and the large Sconces at the Stern of the impressive ship. He knew there was more. He just couldn't see.

Her Infernal bow was her most formidable weapon. It's gaze could drive an armada running, the most disiplined crew insane it's possibilities were endless.

The rest of the crew raged in excitement as they cleared through the supplies.

Along with a few other Saliors, Hiccup clambered onboard the what appeared to be abandoned vessel. He grinned smugly.

'Check the Hold, I shall depart to the Captains quarters.' Commanded Hiccup.

The Crew did as instructed.

'Tuffnut, with me.' Hiccup beckoned.

Tuffnut wasn't an individual who liked doing what he was told, neither did he do it. However under the command of Hiccupp he felt noble, as if he was on a crusade commanded by Thor himself.

They walked up the squeaky stairs, the 3rd step almost deteriorating as they stepped on it.

He walked towards the door when the sound of clanging metal echoed the cave. All of the Crew, onboard the Dutchess or not ceased there assignments.

Hiccup ignored the cry of metal which seemed to have been sourced from the Captains quarters.

'Tuffnut, on the door.'

Tuffnut did as instructed and kicked the poorly locked door. As it opened the shriek of metal echoed the cave, this again came from the Captains quarters.

The two of them walked into the interior,they were stunned by the architecture of the cabin.

They stared at what appeared to be an Office, a finely constructed desk sat dormant in the room.

On it layyed a book, it's title remarking '_The Dutchman's Curse'_. Hiccup gazed at the book, he had overwhelmingly emotions on its contents.

Tuffnut has drifted particularly into the hallway, gazing at something in the corner.

Hiccup turned, 'What are you staring at..'

His words echoed...

Both boys were now staring at what appeared to be the charred remains of the former Captain of the vessel. He appeared to have been gagged and tied to a chair while he had been set alight.

Little fire damage had been unleashed on thecompartment, he however was another story. A depressing story at that.

All that remained of his legacy was this ship and a hat, a grand hat it was, it had been lined with a golden fabric and statured with a golden crest on its left face, this crest resembled a skull.

He removed the hat from aside the man, grinning sharply.

'Your duty has ended, your legacy adrift, it's in good hands.' This respectful statement echoed throughout the Captains quarters.

He placed the hat on his head, smirking as he so. This sense of pride hit him, he was now the Captain of an impressive ship. A ship that would echo his newfound legacy.

It had been over two weeks since the discovery of the remarkable vessel. Hiccup had christened the vessel, 'The Dutchman' and dubbed himself Captain

Knight. The ship had been repaired to an extent, basic functions such as sails and steering had been repaired, holes below the Waterline and most certainly above had been repaired.

The ship still required some repairs, with resources and tools not present in the cave.

The Cargo-Hold Fishlegs and the Saliors had checked previously was filled with canned-goods and ammunition, though they were over a decade old they were still fit for human consumption.

The damn was one of the few incursions in there master plan. Located at the entrance of the cave it had prevented The Dutchman's escape. Hiccup and Fishlegs talked over what course of action they should permit.

Remarkably, Tuffnut suggested that they decimate it with the chase cannons located at the Bow.

'.. Sometimes Tuffnut you prove yourself smarter than how your currently portrayed.' Remarked Hiccup, Tuffnut smiles taking the remark as a compliment.

Fishlegs, the vessels first-mate ordered for the chase cannons to be utilized. After over an hour of final preparations and chaos in attempting to load Chase cannon No. 1 they were ready.

A rope was hoisted, the cover of the gun port which resembled a demon lifted revealing a chase cannon. The two Saliors manning the cannon hoisted two ropes, pulling the terrifying cannon forwards.

'Commence firing operations.' Shouted Hiccup who had began to sound like an Officer of the Royal Navy.

Cannon No. 1 fired, instantly breaching the dense damn water propelled forwards, rushing down the canal channel.

The Vessel was relinquished from its supports and propelled forwards from the rush of water.

They were finally underway.

Light exploded across The Dutchman's bustling deck. Sailors under the supervision of Fishlegs, secured and hoisted the ancient sails propelling the ship onto the open seas. The ship began to creak as they rushed forwards, this was a normal occurrence on any ship.

Tuffnut was at the helm, he drowned in the pride he felt after being bestowed the position of Helmsman by Hiccup.

Tuffnut though a clumsy individual, proved his skill as a helmsman regularly on the Daustain when he was permitted to pilot the ship by Captain Rellik.

'Tuffnut, set the Bearing 138 Degrees North, We shall depart to Tüońs.' He commanded.

The incredible vessel would turn sharply right and begin its treck towards the pirate heaven.


	4. 4) Tüońs

Authors Note:

I have rewritten Chapters 1-3, In my opinion it is substantial. I ask that you please ponder the updated text or else this chapter will make little sense to you.

My Apologies

-ThatBritishGit

**3). ****Tüońs**

**1747 A.D**

**Northern Atlantic**

**Uncharted Island**

**British Sovereign Waters**

**03:15 AM**

It was dark, the waves echoed throughout the ship. Hiccup lay there, staring, staring at the wall a faded picture to be precise. It portrayed a ship, a ship navigating in a fearless storm.

**3 Years Ago**

**Berk Territory's**

The small frigate navigated across the large waves, propelling its crew to Port and Starboard. A younger Hiccup clambered from the ships store room, Astrid gripping to him.

Astrid glanced at the storm, stating 'This storm is on top of us, if we don't escape soon we will surely...'

A large wave collided with the small vessel they had renowned the Likenwing. A large cracking sound would echo throughout the vessel striking all the crew off-guard.

They had collided with a small reef..

'Hiccup..' Shouted Astrid.

'HICCUP..'

'Hiccup..' Yelled Fishlegs. Who had been banging on the door for the previous 10 minutes.

Hiccup had awoken, it was bright. The sun peered through the ancient windows, it was almost like he was staring at him with displeasure and disgust at his newfound behavior.

'I'll be right out', he answered.

Hiccup clambered from bed, pulling away the ancient cloth which had comforted him throughout the night.

He stumbled around the Captains quarters, pulling the ancient doors of the battered wardrobe open. It revealed an assortment of noble clothes, a black tunic being the most notable piece.

He grabbed it and pulled it forwards, dust circulated the air. Pulling it over his arms, he chuckled in a noble stature.

He walked towards the desk, the floor echoing beneath him. Removing the large hat from he had removed earlier that month from the charred skeleton.

He then placed the fine hat on his head, completing his oddly terrifying look.

He walked forwards opening the decrepid door. Sunbeams glanced down on him, he lifted his left arm covering his face and began to walk towards the stairs. As he clambered towards the higher deck where the wheel was situated he was confronted by Edward.

'I thank you Captain for promoting me to Lieutenant, I shall fufill this role with pride.' Edward remarked.

Hiccup glanced and smiled, 'Your welcome Lieutenant, let what we have concealed here grow into a mighty force.' Hiccup replied.

He saluted and clambered off, still suffering from the injury inflicted on him by Hiccup earlier that Month.

Hiccup had modeled his ship in a Military form and aspired to grow a Navy, a plan far fetched with their current predicament but a foreseeable one indeed.

He reached the Helm and peered at the mighty vessel, though she was undercrewed and in-need of repair she was still a mighty ship.

He was greeted by Tuffnut who had manned the helm throughout the night.

'You are relieved Lieutenant, get some rest' Commanded Hiccup.

Tuffnutt dragged himself down towards the lower decks of the mighty Dutchman. Her hull pierced through the water at great speed, which was impressive considering her colossal size.

Hiccup had taken the helm and piloted her North towards Tüońs. Fishlegs, or more formally Commandant Ingreman approached the helm clambering up the primordial steps, each one creeking under his colossal weight.

'Hiccup...' He stated as he slowly deteriorated in breath.

'You really need to work on your physical attributes as I did' Hiccup remarked, smirking at his statement.

'I know... it's.. just that...' He gasped.

The ship approached the free town of Tüońs, Tüońs was a former fish port located near the Archipelago.

The town was decrepit, but bustled with life. Storefronts bustled with activity, the local Tavern echoed with laughter. The women of the night lept onto the men, convincing them to spend their hard earned loot. The ship pulled into harbour and that spectacle changed. The air fell silent as this terrifying ship entered the port, everyone stared at it with displeasure some were shaking. She was truly a ship of demons.

The Dutchman would halt casting a line towards the hearabouts. A large man would stumble towards them, holding a large pad and quill. The larger man walked over as if the ship was no demonic spectacle. The activity of the town soon returned to normal.

A large plank was hoisted over the port of the ship, this created a walkway for Hiccup to disembark.

'Commandant Ingreman will take command in my absence, Lieutenant Edward, Gunrad and Collins will accompany me to shore.' Hiccup Commanded.

'The rest of you will attend to normal duties.' The fearless boy added. Each of them approached there duties, cocking the cannons or cleaning the deck.

Utilizing the plank, laid previously Hiccup and the others disembarked the vessel with some individuals staring at them as they did so. The man they had previously observed walltzering towards the vessel approached them.

'2 Gold, If you would be obliged.' He asked in a strong scouse accent.

Hiccup reached into the large pocket of his leather cloak. He removed a small bag, filled to the brim with gold.

'Where did you get that..' Collins asked, quickly being silenced by Edward.

He removed 2 gold from the bag and handed to the large man.

'Have a pleasurable day' he scrunted, snatching the coins and walking away.

The small group walked towards the town center,

they heard the wispers, '...There from that ship...', '...It matches the tale of the Dutchman...'. They stared in displeasure at the boys who walked nobely towards a decrepit fountain.

'Edward, recruit is a crew. However only the best shall suffice.' He commanded.

'...Take collins with you you'll need the support.'

The two boys would walk away from the conversation, Edward stumbling alas they did.

He turned and stared at Gunrad, he grinned.

'Find is the necessary supplies to repair the Vessel.'

Hiccup Bellowed.

He removed the bag he had scrounged from his pocket previously, he removed a quarter of its contents placing them in his pocket. He handed the bag to Gunrad who held it stiffly.

Gunrad saluted.

'I shalln't let you down Captain' He sniffed.

The fatigued boy walked away from Hiccup, querying What May happen if he were to fail.

Hiccup stared at a shop he new would best suit his desire, a store which possessed only one value.

He entered the shop with a smart grin on his face, inspecting the many contents stacked on the shelves. He approached the counter and pressed a rustic bell, it made a unsatisfying noise but did alert the cashier who swelled there.

A man in his 50s approached the counter, he wore a bright blue saliors top and a ragged pair of pants. His feet were bare.

'What will ya want, Skirm.' He asked in a strong Irish accent.

Hiccup stared at the map with a delightful look on his face. He removed a book from his left pocket, the title read _'The Dutchman'_. He skipped through the book until he approached page 78. He then twisted the book 180* and showed it to the larger man.

He stared at it with displeasure.

'Following Ghost stories, that flag is a symbol of terror. From the look of it your lacking a ship to hoist it upon...'

The man stopped.

Hiccup had removed a large set of solid gold coins, coins of extreme wealth.

'I'll have it done by 12:00, come back then..'

He had an eager look in his face.

Hiccup placed the coins onto the counter and walked away. He kicked open the door and propelled himself outside.

Hiccup had chosen the infamous flag of Davy Jones, it was an indeering flag which mocked anyone's nobility. It's infamous calling terrified even the most experienced of Saliors.

He walked towards the local watering hole, peering at Edward and Collins who had amassed a large line of Men. Many of them remarked the look of death, a display of there experience at sea.

However were they high enough for Hiccups standards.

He felt a peck on his shoulder and turned furiously.

It was Gunrad, he had amassed his own army. An army of carts.

Behind him were over 8 carts, each overflowing with materials. This ranged from precious metals to standard wood.

'Shall.. I deposit this back at the ship?' He gulped.

'Certainly Gunrad' Answered Hiccup with a pleasant look on his normally terrifying face.

Hiccup then turned back, a familiar figure struck his eye. Someone he knew like family.


End file.
